Jeepers Creepers: Friendship in all things
by Imako the Demon Wolf
Summary: COMPLETE! Guess what! The Creeper get's another shot! HURRAY! (duh) Anyway, just read...I hope the genre are apropriate...maybe add a tinge of romance..umm just maybe..
1. Chapter One

Jeepers Creepers: Friendship in all things  
  
Don't own it!  
  
Day one  
  
Jacky walked out of the house late at night to once again drag his father out of the barn so they could have dinner. He grabbed his shot gun- a force of habit and walked the short distance.  
  
"Hey dad come one," he called as he entered the barn. "Dinner's ready."  
  
"I'm not hungry," said the white haired old man. "I'm not letting this freak out of my sight."  
  
Jacky sighed. His father had become quite bitter as the years passed following the events of twenty three years ago. And now as spring was at hand he was more and more reluctant to leave his seat. Always staring at the dried up creature nailed to the wall-the creeper as they called it.   
  
"Taggart come on," said Jacky putting his hand on his father's shoulder. "Dinner's getting cold. Besides, that thing hasn't moved since god knows when, it won't jump off the wall just because you're havin' dinner now either!"  
  
Taggard grumbled and cursed under his breath, but reluctantly got to his feet.  
  
"Come one dad. Don't worry; you'll get you chance to use that harpoon gun yet."  
  
Both men had just turned their back on the creeper when its face claws snapped open. He snarled when he noticed he was pinned to the wall with his leg and arm sowed back on. Taggard and Jacky spun around and opened fire as though it were a natural reflex. The creeper shrieked as the lead bullets easily penetrated his leathery, dried skin and tried to wrench itself free, but his sleep had made him week and his attempts failed. Both farmers had used up all the rounds and Taggard now limped over to his self made harpoon gun.  
  
"You son of a bitch," he grumbled. "You'll pay for what you did to Billy! Let's just see how ya like this!"  
  
Though it's last use had been twenty three years ago, Taggard had kept the contraption well oiled and the harpoon was fired without a hitch, impaling the creeper though his forehead and a second one through his heart- if he had one. The creeper tried to get free again, but as before it was no use. He was too weak. Taggard and Jacky laughed in self satisfaction at seeing the helpless creature's pain.  
  
"That's for Billy you lousy peace of shit!" spat Taggard.  
  
Jacky fired off one last shot and put his hand on his father's shoulder.  
  
"Come on dad, he's not going any where," he said. "Let's finish this tomorrow morning, let it suffer through the night."  
  
"I'll chop you up into peaces! You hear me!" shouted Taggard. "Then we'll see who can't be killed!"  
  
The creeper snarled at the two men as they turned their back on him and tried again to get free, jerking against the harpoons and nails. The creeper shrieked in his anger, but the farmers just closed the door, sealing him into darkness.  
  
Ah yes another first for me. I think the creeper is sooo cool (even called him cute when he smiled at the girl in the bus!) and just had to bring him back! LOL Leave a review and tell me what you think... but don't flame me too bad. This was done on notepad and is not beta read so excuse any dramatic grammatical mistakes (tongue twister! lol).   
  
Later days, Nekura-shi 


	2. Chapter Two

Sadly the Creeper does not belong to me...

Still day or rather night one...

Taggart and Jacky had just finished dinner when a knock on the door drew their attention away from clearing the table.

"Who could that be?" asked Jacky as he walked out of the dinning room and through the hall to answer the door.

But before he opened it, he grabbed his shot gun from the corner and readied it.

"Who's there?" he asked loud enough for whomever to hear it on the other side of the door.

"I don't know," came a meek reply.

It sounded like a girl and Jacky lowered his gun to open the door. Sure enough there stood a teen of about fifteen or sixteen dressed in dirty jeans and a tattered black T-shirt. Her dark blond hair went down to her shoulders and was matted with dirt.

"Who are you?" asked Jacky more than a little surprised.

The girl frowned.

"I just told you, I don't know!" she said. "I was hoping maybe you knew..."

Jacky scratched the back of his head and stood aside.

"Well you don't look familiar- sorry, but maybe you should come inside. My name's Jacky by the way," he said setting the gun back against the wall.

The girl looked behind her into the dark and slightly shrugged before entering.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"Well, who was it?" Taggard's sounded voice from the dinning room.

Jacky led the way into the room and motioned for the girl to take a seat.

"She says she doesn't know who she is," he said. "I figure amnesia?"

Taggard seized her up and sighed.

"I guess you can stay here for tonight and I'll drive you to town in the morning," he said. "Jacky, show her where she can get cleaned up and maybe give her some of your old clothes. They might fit you missy."

"Follow me," said Jacky and led her upstairs.

After having showered and dressed in some slightly oversized jeans and a button up shirt, the girl had been called down and given some food.

"You can... you can stay in Billy's room tonight miss," said Jacky.

The girl nodded and finished eating her food.

"I can't just keep calling you miss... how about I call you Cassy, after my aunt? Just until you find out who you are of course," said Jacky.

"I guess that'll be alright," she said.

(First person from now on)

I gave up trying to sleep after an hour of tossing and turning. I just couldn't fall asleep. I felt strange not knowing who I was anymore. I knew nothing about myself, like I wasn't supposed to exist. I sighed and knelt up in bed to open the window and let in the cool night breeze. Cassy. I said the name out loud to hear the sound of it and thought it wasn't half bad. Better than no name at all at least. A sudden and fierce growl made me jump and I quickly peered out into the darkness. The barn was very close and I noticed the very walls were shaking! There it was again, but it seemed weaker this time. I hurried to put on my shoes and listened for any signs of Jacky or his father, but heard none. Another look out of the window told me I was able to easily climb onto the roof and jump off of the low rim. I landed with a soft thud and hurried to sneak to the barn, cautiously entering through a small door in the side. The full moon gave me enough light to see, so I hadn't to worry about tripping. Then again, I've been in the dark for so long I could have seen fine without it too. More grunts and growls came from behind a large stack of hay and the walls shook in a sort of rhythm. My heart was going a mile an hour, but my curiosity urged me onward and I slowly edged around the corner. No sense in walking out boldly and then be torn apart by a dog or something.

"Holly shit!" I gasped, so startled I fell back.

Nailed high to the barn wall in front of me was a creature I had never seen before in my life. Even if I had I wouldn't have remembered. But that thing! A real live monster! Black blood was oozing out of its mouth and the wounds from two large harpoons impaling it in its head and chest. His right arm and left leg had been severed and sowed back on and two huge wings- also severed, were nailed above him. It was trying to get loose! I know I should have been afraid, but for some reason I felt sorry for it instead. Nothing should be nailed to a wall like that, not even a grotesque monster like that! It's seemingly blind eyes fixed on me and it snarled, but shortly after resumed jerking against the nails. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I found myself looking for a ladder tall enough to reach to the monster. I found one behind a makeshift stable and set it up in front of it, climbing up to the top until our eyes were level. Its eyes fixed back on me and it snarled again. I almost fell back, but gripped the ladder tightly and mustered enough courage for the brainless task I was about to undergo. It had stopped snarling at me, but looked very angry, glowering at me with its exposed and very sharp teeth clenched. The creature looked like it had been starved for a long time as its face was skeletal and his bones were showing. But then again, maybe that's how it looked like... how should I know?

"Alright," I breathed. "Now I'm going to try and pull you loose, but you can't go biting my hand off, promise?"

It answered with a long low growl and the claws framing his head folded themselves. Wait a minute, did I just say he? Well, he did kind of resemble a man so...

I steadied myself on the ladder and tightly gripped the shaft lodged in its skull.

"Umm... this may hurt," I said awkwardly.

The thing was stuck in his head, like what I was going to do would hurt more! I fastened my grip and pulled as hard as I could. The creature roared in pain as the shaft came free and I was so startled I fell backwards off the ladder. I hit the ground hard and all the air was knocked out of me. I gasped for air, but for a few panicking seconds all that happened were my lungs pushing out all the air. When I was finally able to breathe I rolled onto my side and gulped in some much needed air. I was lucky I hadn't broken anything and looked back up to the creature. More blood had run down his face and was dripping onto the floor, but he himself seemed calmer now. I hurried to climb up the ladder again, feeling a definite bruise on my butt. He kept his eyes on me except to glance at the shaft in his chest.

"Give me a sec will you? I just took a dive incase you hadn't noticed!"

What I failed to notice was that the ladder had moved a bit and was uneven. I gripped the shaft in his chest and with a deep breath pulled it loose. The ladder gave way and I fell to the ground again, this time with ladder and all. But this time I landed without knocking the wind out of me, until the creature yanked free and fell right on top of me. I was lucky he was so thin otherwise he would have crushed me. But that wasn't my problem right now. The creature knelt on his single leg and grabbed me by the throat, keeping me pinned to the ground. I tried to struggle, but he was stronger than he looked. He bent over and roughly smelled me- as weird as that sounds. He released my throat and grabbed my hair, smelling hard against my neck and face. I thought, this is it I'm going to die. But then he grunted and let go of me, awkwardly jumping towards the barn door. I scrambled to my feet and watched him struggle to get to the door. I looked up and saw his severed limbs still stuck on the wall. I slowed my breath once I realized he wasn't interested in me and slowly approached him from behind.

"Where are you going?" I asked for lack of better things to do.

The creature ignored me so I walked up in front of him. The creature growled at me again and paused on the floor. I walked up a few steps. Big mistake! Before I could jump back it grabbed my arm and yanked me down, clutching my skull. I thought he was going to crush it when a sudden knowledge came to me.

Every 23 years for 23 days it gets to eat. The creature released me and I sat back, saying the words out loud as though that would make it real. He awkwardly leaned on the stump of its right arm and growled softly, looking me right in the eyes. I stared at him for a moment and slightly cocked my head to the side. Now he seemed strangely familiar.

"You... you eat humans?" I asked slowly.

The creature gave a slight nod.

"Then why aren't you... well killing me?" I pressed.

The creature made a face as though it had smelled something rotten and I almost smacked it.

"ARE YOU IMPLYING I SMELL?!"

I quickly covered my mouth and listened for signs of life in the house. I sighed when there were no shouts of 'what's going on out there'.

"So you eat humans, but only those who...umm smell good to you?" I asked quietly.

The creature gave another impatient nod. I thought things over for a short while and decided on a course in life I would have never thought I would ever do. I don't know what compelled me to do it. Put simply: I was going to help him. I hesitated for but a moment and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up on his leg. He was very much taller than me, but still light and I put his arm around my shoulders. He snarled at me and moved to shove me, but I held on to his only arm.

"Listen, you're in no condition to go... kill them like this," I said. "Let me bring them to you and you can jump them from behind. You already showed me you're strong enough to do that."

The creature seemed to think it over and then nodded once. He looked into an especially dark corner and so that was where I deposited him on a stack of hay. I only looked back once before leaving the barn with an uncertain step. The house was dark and the men still asleep. I hesitated. That thing in the barn was a human eating monster and yet I felt compelled to help it...why? I sighed heavily and walked up to the front door banging on the wood.

"Hey! Jacky, Taggard wake up!" I called. "There's something in the barn!"

Instantly the lights went on in two of the windows and Jacky stuck his head out almost falling out.

"Whatever you do don't go near the barn!" he called alarmed. "Stay where you are!"

His head disappeared again. I heard his father cursing and both men literally tripping down the creaky staircase. I stepped back in time to avoid being run over by Taggard.

"What the hell are you doing out in the middle of the night?!" he barked at me.

Boy, for an old guy his vocal cords sure are loud. He was messily dressed and held a shotgun in his right hand. Jacky came out only a second later carrying two guns; he handed one to me.

"You better take this Cassy," he said in a kinder tone. "Just stay here and don't come into the barn no matter what, ya hear?"

"You're not leaving me out here!" I objected. "What is that thing anyway?"

"We call him the Creeper," said the older man. "He's the son of a bitch who killed my son Billy."

The Creeper huh? Didn't ring a bell. Whatever the case they were about to join Billy. Jacky kept me behind him as Taggard took the lead into the barn. Both men gasped when they saw the creeper was missing from the wall. I slightly stepped back and readied the gun as did the other two.

"Come out you rat's ass, I know you're still here," sneered Taggard.

I stepped back a little more when something dripped on my arm and I looked up. It was the Creeper; he was hanging on the ceiling. It was now or never and I fired the shotgun at Jacky before he had a chance to turn around. The gun knocked the wind out of me and I fell back as Taggard turned on his heels.

"Jacky!!" he shouted. "What did you do?!"

He meant to advance on me, but the Creeper got to him first, knocking him to the ground. Taggard shouted all kinds of obscenities and fired his gun in the air as the Creeper tore at his clothes and flesh. Soon I could only hear him scream until a sickening crack silenced him and all that was left were the tearing and breaking sounds; the Creeper was making short work of the man's arm and gulped it down whole almost comically. I crawled back against the wall and watched wide eyed as he did the same with his leg. I gagged once before getting myself in control again. The Creeper went on to take out his eyes and swallow them to. The he just stopped and sat down on the ground next to the body. I watched in horror as the lumps in his stomach began to move. He let out a low growl as a new, human leg slid out of his stump changing into his own grayish, clawed limb. The same happened to the arm. I finally had to look away when he reached to his face to take out his own eyes. I heard a wet ripping sound and dry heaved again. I heard him rip something that sounded like clothes and turned back to watch him punch a hole through Jacky's chest and pull out his blood trickling heart. He growled and turned on me so sudden I jumped. He pinned me to the wall by my shoulder with one hand and thrust the heart right in my face with a snarl. I reluctantly looked at it to see little led pellets where they had torn into the heart from the back. I looked at the angry Creeper and gulped.

"I-I'm sorry?" I said questioningly.

The Creeper let go of me and looked at the heart one more time before tossing it away with a sort of reprimanding growl. He grabbed the shot gun I hadn't realized I was still holding and waved his finger at me.

"I said I was sorry!" I snapped before realizing what he had just done.

Was he for real?! He grunted and walked off and out of the barn.

"Hey wait!"

I quickly got up and ran after him out the barn doors, but he was gone. I heard a sort of swooping sound and before I had a chance to turn around the Creeper grabbed me up in his arms. I held tight to his still thin neck and shut my eyes tight until the queasiness passed. He made a sound that sounded like chuckling and I opened my eyes to see him grinning at me. The wind was rushing through my hair and I turned my gaze down to find we were very, very high up! We we're flying! But when did he grow wings?! Since he obviously couldn't talk I kept my mouth shut and held tight to him, hoping he wasn't planning to drop me anytime soon. A sudden urge to sleep came over me and before I knew it, my eyes closed and I nodded off.

Hmm, I dunno, this seems off somehow. Well, tell me what you think and thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one and look forward to what you have to say. I finished this so I'll (try) update every Monday starting the one after the next (maybe this Monday, dunno yet).

Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	3. Chapter Three

Don't own it. Cassy is mine.

Day 2

I woke to find myself engulfed in darkness so thick I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I stood up, conscious of the cold hard metal floor and took a few steps. My shoes gave off a small echo and it was clear the Creeper wasn't there. Either that or he was being very quiet. I listened for his breathing, but heard none; he was gone alright. I took a few more steps and stumbled over something big, turning in mid fall and landing on my butt in something wet and a little sticky. Suddenly a sort of trap door opened above and the Creeper dropped down. In the light flooding in I saw he was holding something rapped and roped in a bloody sheet. He dropped it next to me and when I looked down I realized I was sitting in blood.

"Holy shit!"

The Creeper grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulled me up with a sort of reprimanding growl. I shortly shivered and wiped the blood on my jeans; this was so gross. I watched him pick a body from the heap I had stumbled over and he slumped it over his shoulder before heading off to a corner. The doors above closed with a loud bang and I was plunged back into the dark.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little shaken.

I was answered by a multitude of candles flickering to life and saw him pointing up. I followed his fingers and immediately regretted it. There were naked bodies stuck to the ceiling! Maybe ten or fifteen, I wasn't really counting. Their skin looked strange and they didn't give off any bad smell either. Some bodies were sown together like a jigsaw puzzle. Horrified I turned to the Creeper as he unwrapped a youngish male whose stomach had been gutted. I wanted to be sick, but for some reason it actually didn't seem all that bad. Maybe the whole thing was just too unreal for me. Then again I might have just lost it. I watched The Creeper assemble a ball of rough string and a thick, long needle before he went to put on a record on an old phonograph. It was a really old record too, horrible music. I stood and stared at him as he went to work sowing the man's stomach all the while listening to the music 'Jeepers Creepers'. Finally I slowly walked up behind him and watched him over his shoulder.

"You...you're not going to do that to me...are you?" I asked quietly.

The Creeper turned on his stool and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me closer to smell at me again. He then let go and ruffled my hair with a bloody clawed hand, shaking his head.

"I take that as a no," I said meekly, stepping away.

I looked behind me and saw a wooden crate on which I took a seat to just watch as he went about his work. He finished sowing the man up and began to perpetrate the corpse. When he was done with that he stuck it up on the ceiling next to a blond haired boy and went on to get another body. I didn't even ask how he stuck it up there and I didn't care to watch again, so I busied myself with getting the dried blood out of my hair. A while later my stomach audibly rumbled, enough so to make the Creeper turn and stare at me. If I had been a cartoon I would have sweat dropped. As it was I just went red.

"I haven't eaten for a while," I said quietly.

The Creeper waved me over so I got up and shuffled over. My eyes went wide when he grabbed the back of my head and pressed his lips to mine, regurgitating a foul tasting and lumpy fluid. The minute his grip let a little I fell to my knees and threw up at his feet.

"Fucking hell! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled getting up.

I got sick again and hurled what little I had left in my stomach that didn't make it out the first time. The Creeper just made a weird face and handed me a bloody sheet. I glared at him, but took it anyway and whipped the sick from my mouth. That was the most disgusting thing that has ever happened to me! The Creeper made a gesture for me to be patient and didn't seem to care for my stomach's contains being spilled on the floor at his feet.

"Don't ever do that again," I said disgusted and went to wipe up the sick with the sheet he'd given me. He might not mind, but I didn't want to stay down here with the stench of sick stinking up the place. I put it in a corner to throw away once I got out of here. But as it turned out I wasn't leaving until he finished sticking his corpses on the ceiling. A few hours later he had finally finished and beckoned me to come t him with his hand.

"You're not throwing up in my mouth again!" I warned.

The Creeper rolled his eyes and went to pick me up in his arms. The doors opened above us and he launched us into the late evening sky. His large wings beating hard he flew us along the East 9 with awesome speed until we reached a dinner off to the side of the road a little. He landed hard and set me on the ground before walking up to the window in the shadows and observe the few guests inside. I walked up beside him. There were only six people there including the waitress and cook. I watched as he then walked to the door to tear it clear of its hinges. The people inside caught one glimpse of him and screamed or shouted curses; either way they were frightened. The Creeper smelled the air and pointedly strode towards the waitress with a fanged grin. I watched her scream as he grabbed her and twisted her head right off. Then he went after a tall man who pulled a gun on him and fired. I covered my eyes in fear, but the man's body flying through the window reassured me the Creeper wasn't harmed. He went after two more, a small boy and his mother, letting two other men escape. They got in their truck and floored it. I watched them go before entering the dinner. My friend was already busy gulping down bits and peaces from his victims. He offered me a peace of brain from the waitress' cracked skull.

"Get that away from me," I said disgusted.

He watched me head for a table that hadn't been knocked over and eat the leftover French fries and hamburger, turning away with a disgusted expression of his own and a grunt. I rolled my eyes and turned away from the bodies to eat as much as I could, for I couldn't know when I'd get the chance again.

My, what a twisted girl she is... So, what did you think of this chapter. Hope you've enjoyed it and don't hesitate to review.

Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	4. Chapter Four

Misa nosa ownsa itsa... he he he

Day 3 – 20

By the third day the Creeper looked better than ever and with the stolen coat, pants and hat he even looked cool. It was clear he wasn't going to hurt me and I'd decided even though he was killing people he wasn't bad at all; he did it to survive like, let's say the white shark. As the days passed I grew accustomed to his habits and ate whenever I got the chance, which was pretty regularly. Sometimes I could swear he was going out of his way at least once so I could eat. Come to think of it, he really did, because once on the 10th day I think it was, all he did was scare the people out of their home and waited for me to finish. I guess they didn't smell good to him or something. But I caught him smiling and at that moment he looked more human than ever. It made me wonder if he ever was human at some point. I asked him once, but he'd just ignore the question and go about sticking people to the ceiling. As more days passed he even stuck them to the walls because the ceiling was covered. I still couldn't sleep very long because try as I might those staring bodies really creped me out. I was glad when we left for him to go hunt. A few times we had some close calls with some individuals thinking they could hunt and kill the Creeper or others who kept getting away from him, but he got them in the end.

One thing that bothered me though was that I still couldn't remember who I really was or where I came from, but I was sure glad I had stumbled on the Creeper. We'd become friends, I could tell and sometimes he'd even make a point of showing me how to perpetrate the bodies or show me how to most effectively use his weapons. I thought that a little odd, coz I wasn't about to go kill some people and stick them to the walls, but it seemed important to him so I just did my best to learn what he had to teach. It was the least I could do for him taking care of me.

On the evening of the twentieth day we flew along the East 9 as was his habit until we landed on the side of the road and he set me down. There was nothing special about the spot, just the road and fields around us. He then gave me a knife with a carved, bone pommel and pointed to the headlights of a car in the distance.

"You want me to stop the car with this?" I asked with a raised brow.

The Creeper smirked and ruffled my hair with a nod before walking back a few paces and sort of perched on the post of a barbed wire fence. I stared at him a moment and looked down at the knife in my hand.

"You've got to be kidding," I muttered. "There's no way I'll hit it."

I sighed and held it ready to throw at the tires, but I just knew I was going to miss. Why was I supposed to do this anyway? The car or rather the pickup truck soon came into throwing distance and I aimed for the front tire. I threw it as hard as I could, but as I had suspected it harmlessly hit the bumper and fell to the road. The driver didn't seem to notice and drove right on by.

"See, I told I couldn't do it," I said turning.

The Creeper was gone and I couldn't see him in the dark, so I just sighed and went to pick up the knife. I heard a screeching in the distance and went back to the side of the road just as the same truck came tearing by with the Creeper right on his tail.

"What the hell are you doing?" I called.

I got my answer when he speed up and flew in front of the truck. The man inside swerved to the right to avoid hitting him and turned the truck with smoking tires. The truck came back towards me and I laughed when I understood what he'd done. I readied the knife again and threw it, this time hitting the light which was even worse aiming. The Creeper speed by me and this time pulled the driver out through the front window. He didn't even have time to scream before he had his neck broken The Creeper tore the door off its hinges and sat down in the driver's seat, brining the truck around. I didn't know he could drive! The truck stopped in front of me and he got out, picking up his knife and handing it back to me.

"I can't do it," I said holding the weapon out to him.

The Creeper grumbled and turned his back on me to head back to the truck. I heaved a sigh when he drove of a bit, turned and came back a little slower than the driver had originally done. Thinking that if I aim I'd just miss again, I just looked in the general direction and threw the knife. I was a lot closer, but still missed. This went on at least two hours more with the Creeper keep bringing the truck around and I was starting to loose all hope when I finally did hit the wheel. It flattened and the truck swerved to the side of the road, coming to a dusty stop.

"I did it, I did it!" I cheered jumping up and down like a little girl.

The Creeper stepped out of the truck and pulled out his knife before walking over to me. Unexpectedly he lifted me up with a smile before almost crushing me in a tight embrace. This was very weird, but I could care less, I was dead tired. He shifted me in his arms and took into air. I was happy and more than surprised at what he did, but I also felt a little scared of what would happen to me when the 23 days were up. I had my arms tightly around his neck and closed my eyes, drifting to sleep before I knew it.

A little short, but it's all coming to an end soon anyway. I hope you enjoyed it anyway and look forward to your review. Thank you to all who reviewed last time.

Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	5. Chapter Five

No, I don't own the Creeper, but Cassy is mine.

Day 21-22

When I awoke the following morning the Creeper was busy perpetrating his corpses again and I gaped at the mound of wrapped bodies under the trap doors. He must have been really hungry after my two hour lesson last night. I sat up in the makeshift bed he'd made me a while back and just watched him for a while. It took me that long to realize a plastic plate with a hamburger and some fries sitting next to me on a crate and I smiled. This was the first time he'd brought me food.

"Thank you," I muttered and went about eating as he grunted his reply and continued working.

He seemed to go about the whole thing a little faster, though he was just as careful in his placing as ever. Even the music had been left turned off this time. It made me wonder and fear even more what would happen when his time was up. I finished up and walked over to him, crouching down at his side. He lightly squeezed my shoulder and continued.

"What will happen to you when the 23 days are over?" I asked quietly.

He ignored my question so I just leaned against his knee and closed my eyes. I really liked him and didn't want to loose him. Who knows what would happen to me in the next 23 years, I might never see him again. I felt his hand stroke my cheek and I looked up. A hint of what looked like concern glinted in his eyes.

"I don't want you to go," I said in a half whisper.

The Creeper winked at me and pulled me up as he stood. The doors above opened and he launched out into the sky. How I whished he could talk.

That and the following day he fed more than ever and his hunt was a lot more violent, almost urgent. Whomever he wanted to kill would be dead without hesitation this time. He made quick work of bringing the bodies back to his lair and heading out for more. Of some he didn't even leave more than a hand. I had never seen him so hungry since we met. Then it hit me, he must be eating so fast to get all the food he can before his time was up. I almost cried at that realization. I maid it a point to enjoy the remaining time we had together and blinked away the tears. That evening he made a short pause for me to wash up in one of his victim's houses which he'd let me do every second day. The owner's had had a daughter roughly the same size as me and I took a new pair of jeans and a button up shirt from her closet to get rid of the smelling clothes I'd been wearing since the first day. Not that the Creeper ever minded. If this was really going to be the last days with him I at least wanted to look nice for him, even if he didn't care about such things; it made me feel a little better about it. I hurried with the washing and changing so he'd be able to get on with his feeding and almost fell down the stairs. The Creeper caught me and set me down, keeping his hands on my waist as he stared into my eyes. It was then I realized the strangest thing had happened to me. I was in love with a monster! My face grew hot as I no doubt blushed and he smirked at me. He raised his clawed hand and brushed some stray hair out of my face before leaning in to press his lips against mine. Remembering what happened the last time he did it, I quickly pushed him back, but he in turn pushed me against the wall and tried again, this time succeeding as he made it clear I was too weak to push him a second time. But instead of regurgitating that fowl liquid again he was actually kissing me. My eyes were wide in disbelief, but quickly fell shut when I returned the kiss. I hadn't even realized how much I loved him until now. He seemed completely human in this gesture and I wrapped my arms around his neck as his tongue slid into my mouth like an eel. This would have been a grotesque sight if someone were here to see it, but for me it was the most wonderful experience of my life. It ended too quickly and left me a little weak on my feet, but the Creeper scooped me up in his arms like so many times before and left the house to launch us into the night sky to resume his hunting.

I couldn't resist. Oh and this is not a self insertion, I just gave her my trait of likeing the Creeper (though I don't think I'd ever kiss him much less do more than like him!O.o) So what did you think? Hope you enjoyed this short chapter and I look forward to your review. Thank you to those who've reviewed. Next up is the last chapter and I'll say up front it'll be a short one.

Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	6. Chapter Six

I don't own the Creeper, Cassy is mine and this story line is mine, so there!

Day 23

If the Creeper felt anything for me he didn't show it and the last day of hunting was the most vicious of all. While still being selective of those who smelled good to him, those numbers seemed to have risen as almost everyone we met turned into his meal. He didn't even collect the bodies right away, but waited until nightfall to do it. Then he spent the hours perpetrating the bodies and sticking them to the walls in quick succession with the music playing in the background. I watched him go about it in silence with a growing fear of loosing him, especially now that I loved him. I so wanted to kiss him again, but didn't dare. If he wanted to kiss me he'd do it, but there was no telling what he'd do if I were to interrupt him. I must have nodded off, for when I opened my eyes there remained only one last body he was currently working on. His lair wasn't very big and now the walls were almost completely covered with bodies. He finished with the last corps and stood up, taking up a steel pipe and chain on his way to the doors. I approached him.

"What are you doing now?" I asked.

He looked at the doors and then at me before handing me the pipe and chains and pointed up.

"You want me to look them?"

He nodded once and lifted me up until I could reach. I did as told and shoved the pipe through the handles and wrapped the chains around them as well. He set me back down and tied the ends of the chains together.

"What are you doing," I asked. "How am I supposed to get out now?"

The Creeper just walked past me and took of his clothes, dropping them in a heap at the foot of the makeshift bed. He then turned and beckoned me to him. My heart was racing; I didn't want to get trapped down here. I hesitantly walked over to him and looked into his eyes. He raised his clawed hands to my shirt and started to undo the buttons.

"W-what are you doing?!"

He put one hand on my shoulder and one on his chest meaning so much as 'trust me'. I was trembling a little, but didn't move to prevent him from proceeding. When he undid them all he pushed the shirt down my shoulders and dropped them on the heap with his. He reached for my jeans button, but this time I stepped back.

"I-I'll do it," I said shakily.

I crouched down to untie my shoes first and took them off before slipping out of my jeans. I was blushing so much I felt like my face was going to melt off as he watched me. I hesitated before undoing my bra and slipping out of my panties. The Creeper took me by the wrists and gently pulled me onto his lap as he sat on the bed. The whole thing felt so weird yet oddly exciting. Holding me with one arm around my back and his other hand on the back of my head he pressed his lips to mine in a deep kiss. I returned it whole heartedly, this time moving my tongue as well, feeling his sharp teeth and sliding along his. Suddenly I heard a low, rumbling voice inside my head.

'Don't resist.'

It was the Creeper. He retracted his tongue and I felt him regurgitate. I was about to pull back but his voice inside my head said not to resist again. The fluid came up and into my mouth, but this time it was tasteless and completely fluid. I gingerly swallowed it and instantly felt tired. When I had swallowed all of it he drew back and shifted to lay me down on the bed as he knelt over me.

"What did you give me?" I asked fighting to stay awake.

The Creeper gave me another short kiss and lay down beside me, pulling me half onto his chest. His wings came out from under him and wrapped around us. Before my eyes fell shut I watched his eyes close and the claws around his head open and stretch a membrane to cover his face.

'You're mine for all times,' he said into my head.

I tiredly smiled and closed my eyes. As I fell into a deep slumber I didn't yet realize the change that would take over my body for the next 23 years, nor that he had taught me those strange things for a reason. I didn't know then that he had prepared me for the life that awaited me when next I'd open my eyes after years of sleeping. And I didn't know then that he had fashioned himself a companion to be with for all eternity.

For no one, could kill the Creeper.

The End

Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think of it on a scale of 1 to 10. Please do this as it helps me to improve and be honest, even if you only give me a one it won't hurt my feelings

Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf


End file.
